


Can You Keep A Secret?

by allieverwanted



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sex Tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allieverwanted/pseuds/allieverwanted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt on the kink meme 'People think it's Niall who's very submissive, and Zayn's the power top. But what they don't know was it's the other way around. They found out just that when Niall coaxes Zayn into filming them while having sex, and the tape is released all over the internet'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Keep A Secret?

“No one’s gonna see.  Relax babe.”  Niall’s voice is low in Zayn’s ear, as soon as he’s finished talking, his lips trail back down and start kissing bruises on his neck.  Zayn casts worried eyes towards the camera, set up on a table near Niall’s bed.

“You swear? You promise no one other than you is ever going to see this?”  Zayn double checks.

“Promise Babe.” Niall says, “Promise it’ll be our secret.” Niall is braced over Zayn, kissing over his neck. Zayn hesitates for about six seconds longer before

“Okay, alright. You can keep it rolling.” Niall smiles against his skin, leaning up to kiss him fully on the mouth.

“You’re amazing.” Niall whispers. “Budge up a bit, onto the pillows. Good lad.” Niall’s now more straddling Zayn, kissing him three separate times before Zayn’s tugging on his shirt.

“Off. Now.” Zayn demands, Niall raises an eyebrow. “Please.” Zayn’s hands snake under it, tugging it up from the inside until Niall pulls it off himself, followed quickly by Zayn’s shirt. “What do you want?”

“I want to fuck you,” The sentence is full of promise, his voice gravelly and low. Zayn follows when Niall pulls back, but lays back down again when Niall pushes at him gently.  “Fuck, where’s the fucking lube.”

“Bed table pocket thing.” Niall grabs it and places it carefully next to them, before starting to trace kisses down Zayn’s torso, over his navel and nipping at the small hairs leading down to his groin.

“God you’re gorgeous.” Niall breaths against his skin, Zayn’s glad his skin is dark enough to not show his blush. With a couple of tugs he has Zayn’s jeans right off and his pants following soon after. Without much warning, he takes Zayn in his mouth, sucking lightly before taking Zayn deeper. Zayn’s fingers tighten in the sheets, his head falling back against the pillows. Then he brings it back up, because he wants to watch Niall.

Niall is good at giving head, he knows just when and where to suck. He can deep throat but doesn’t often, choosing to suck on the head and use his hand. Zayn likes the contrast, Niall’s pale hand running over his dark, thick cock.

“God, Niall.” He chokes out. He has to stop himself from thrusting up, knows Niall likes it better when he’s in charge. Zayn does too. As if reading his thoughts, Niall places one hand firmly on Zayn’s hip, keeping him pinned down and taking him deeper. Zayn’s still moaning Niall’s name, not even trying to conceal his want. “God, fuck Niall I’m about to come.” Zayn whimpers when Niall pulls back, smirking. His lips are shiny with Zayn’s pre come and Zayn has to stop himself from coming at the sight. “Good. I want to make you come twice.”

“Oh God.” Zayn replies. Niall takes him down his throat again, except this time lube-covered fingers circle his tight hole, teasing Zayn, one pushing in unexpectedly when Niall gives a particularly hard suck.  Niall times his finger-thrusting and sucking perfectly, till Zayn is squirming on the bed, heavy moans leaving his mouth.

With as much warning as the one before, two more fingers are suddenly pressing inside Zayn, twisting and scissoring. It creates a new angle, which brushes against a ball of nerves inside Zayn.

“Niall, Niall, fuck Niall.” He moans in warning before he comes. Zayn works him through it, focusing on the head until Zayn’s finished. He pulls off with a wet pop but leaves his fingers inside. Zayn wriggles uncomfortably, making a face. The blonde’s fingers still jab at his prostate and has Zayn squirming when it crosses the line between pleasure and pain. “Niall. It hurts.” He whimpers.

“You know the safe word babe?” Niall ass, kissing Zayn’s hipbone and wriggling his fingers. Zayn groans, hitting his head against the pillow.

“You’re an asshole.” Zayn gets out between pants. “I need a second.” Niall nods and pulls out fully, leaning over Zayn to kiss him. Zayn can taste himself in Niall’s mouth. When Niall pulls back, he just looks at Zayn.

“What?” Zayn asks, feeling his cheeks heat up. He hopes Niall can’t see it.

“You’re so stunning.”

It takes Zayn a second to reply. “Sap.” Is the genius he thinks of. Niall kisses him again, quickly, before rolling off him and lying next to Zayn. This is when Zayn realises Niall still has his chino’s on. Niall seems to notice this as well, quickly pulling first his trousers off then his pants, his hard dick slaps up onto his stomach.

“I changed my mind. I want you to ride me.” Zayn feels drained, but the mental images are enough to perk his interest.

“Fuck yes.” Niall smiles at him, putting his hands behind his head. Zayn rolls on top of him, straddling his thighs. “Where’s the condom?”

“Not sure. In my nightstand I think. Find it.” Niall watches as Zayn leans over the bed, searching through the nightstand opposite the camera with his knees still on the bed. He nearly falls off when Niall smacks his arse, hard enough to leave a red, hand shape mark. He twists his head around quickly to accuse him, to find the condom in between Niall’s teeth, a cheeky glint in his eyes. He raises his eyebrows suggestively and Zayn crawls back, resting on Niall’s thighs again.

“Dick.” He mumbles affectionately. Zayn makes to grab the condom with his hand, but Niall pulls his face away, shaking his head. So Zayn leans forward instead, grabbing the condom with his teeth. That gets him Niall’s nod of approval. Zayn rips it open and rolls it down Niall’s dick, smearing it with lube. It takes Zayn a second to move on top of Niall, to sink down over the familiar sting and full feeling. The Bradford boy gets halfway before lifting back up, but then Niall’s gripping his hips.

“Go all the way.” Zayn nods, letting Niall’s hands guide him down and then Niall’s balls deep inside Zayn and staring up at him. It’s overwhelming, the feeling of being so full of Niall, Zayn wriggles a little and bounces three times, short little thrusts. Then Niall is gripping Zayn’s hips and pulling him up nearly fully, thrusting to meet him as Zayn slams back down. Almost immediately Niall’s pulling him back up and Zayn gets the hint, letting gravity pulling him deeper. Zayn lets a few choice words slip out, before letting go and moaning unashamedly. One more deep thrust and then Niall’s pulling Zayn off completely, rolling them both over so he’s on top. Zayn shivers in anticipation before Niall’s throwing Zayn’s legs over his shoulder and pushing in roughly, hard and fast and deep. On every thrust he hits Zayn’s prostate. It’s not long before Zayn’s fully hard again, meeting Niall on every thrust.

Zayn’s keeping up a steady chant of moans and ‘ _fucks’_ and ‘ _Niall_ ’s, Niall occasionally joining in with his own moan, but Zayn knows Niall likes him to be loud and likes to listen.

“Can I touch myself?” Zayn gets out after a few tries. He expects a no, but Niall nods. The line between pain and pleasure is blurring he feels over sensitised and full, his cock aching on every stroke of his rough hand but bringing him closer and closer until he’s about to come again.

“I’m about to-“ Niall seems to get the gist, swallows the rest of the sentence with a kiss

“Okay.” Niall replies simply. He covers Zayn’s hand with his own, brining him off until Zayn’s coming.

Niall’s thrusts are quicker now, more sloppy. Zayn purposefully tightens around him, ignoring how sensitive he feels right now, and watches as his eyes nearly fall back into his head before Niall’s coming as well.

“Fuck Zayn.”  Niall’s murmuring, it sounds almost affectionate. Niall pulling out makes Zayn feel almost empty. After the condom’s been tied up and thrown into the side bin Zayn’s making grabby hands at Niall until Niall brings him to his chest in a cuddle feeling utterly fucked out. Zayn rests his head there, trying to be as close as possible. Zayn is certain he couldn’t move now even if he wanted to. He almost whines when Niall starts to pull away.

“Where are you going? Stay.” He demands, pouting. Niall flicks his nose.

“I’m going to grab a flannel to clean you up, and turn the camera off. Unless if you want to watch eight hours of us sleeping.”  Zayn stops Niall before he leaves

 “You’re going to be the only who sees that, right?” He double checks. Niall nods sincerely.

“Promise no one else will.” He completes the promise with a kiss before getting up and walking across the room.

The camera clicks off.

*Three Months Later*

Zayn’s curled up in Niall’s bunk, trying to get the rocking of the tour bus to lull him to sleep. He likes Niall’s bunk better than his own; it smells better, smells like Niall. He often sneaks into it with or without Niall, enough that Niall isn’t even surprised to find him there. It was probably the first place he looked.  Zayn starts to smile, genuinely happy to see him, then he sees Niall’s worried face peering at his own and Zayn blinks sleepily at him, frowning.

“Niall? What’s wrong?” He asks, sitting up to make room in the bunk.

“Do you have your phone on you?” Niall asks, Zayn nods and searches for it through the covers. As soon as it’s unveiled, Niall’s taking it off him and putting it somewhere out of sight.

“Niall? What is it?” He asks cautiously. Niall makes a face but slides into the bunk with Zayn, arms going out to bring him back down and cuddle him.

“There’s no easy way to say this, so I’m gonna say it all at once, okay?” Zayn nods, suddenly feeling very scared. “Remember that sex tape we made a few months back? It leaked.”  Zayn feels his face drain of colour.  

“Please tell me this is a very bad joke.” Niall doesn’t say anything, which tells Zayn everything. “Shit shit shit fuck shit. How?”

“No idea. I put it on my computer and sent it to you, put it on a disc then deleted it from the camera and computer.”

“Did you delete the email? Cause people can hack into accounts.”  A sudden thought flashes Zayn. “Niall, give me back my phone.” Niall tightens his grip.

“No.”

“Niall.” He tries to sound as menacing as he can, struggling to get out of Niall’s grip. “Give it to me Niall.”

“No.”

“I need to know what they’re saying.”

“No you don’t.” Zayn goes limp for a second, faking giving up, so Niall loosens his grip, and then breaks free, rolling over Niall and reaching blindly for the hiding place, only to be roughly pulled back and pinned into the mattress.  “You don’t need to see it. Trust me.”

“Why do you get to see and I don’t?”

“You don’t want to see it.” Zayn knows that only means one thing.

“Shit, they all think I’m a whore don’t they? And what’s this going to do to the band? Fuck, the girls mums aren’t going to let them come to our concerts, everyone will think I’m a slut. What does everyone think? They all know I’m gay now, what about all the people back home who didn’t know before?” Zayn was getting near hysterical now, shaking in Niall’s arms. Niall wriggled down so he was face height, kissing him to calm him down.

“It doesn’t matter what they think, what anyone thinks. I love you Zayn and everything they’re saying is untrue. Everyone who matters knows how perfect you are and fuck the others. Well, not literally. But, you know.”  The last bit makes Zayn giggle a little, before he whispers

“You think I’m perfect?” 

“Beyond perfect.”  Niall pecks the other boy’s lips lightly, smiling reassuringly. He carefully wipes just under Zayn’s eyes, catching a few escaped tears. That just makes Zayn’s eyes water more so he carefully hides his face in Niall’s chest. Niall cards his fingers through Zayn’s hair, whispering gentle things into his ear, until Zayn lifts his head and kisses Niall.

“Stay with me for the night?” He asks, voice full of worry.

“I’ll stay with you forever.”

 


End file.
